


Nightmare

by Alice13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and sorry for the typos!</p></blockquote>





	Nightmare

Kageyama was standing on the court. The whole place was dark and he was alone, no-one was there with him. He could hear the fans screams and yells, he was wearing a uniform, but he couldn’t see anyone.

The ball was there, and it called him. Kageyama tossed it, then he turned to see how the spiker was doing, but… there wasn’t anyone. The ball fell on the ground and rolled over. The sound of it was loud, too loud, it echoed around. He was alone. He was afraid and he felt betrayed.

Then the ball was there again and it called him. He hesitated. Then heared a voice and he recognised it was Hinata’s. He tossed the ball quickly, aiming it towards Hinata. Then he turned around to see Hinata hit the spike. Hinata was glowing and he seemed exciting. He grinned at Kageyama with his victorious grin, but before he could touch the ball, shadow-arms reached out from the dark and grabbed Hinata to fade him black too. Kageyama cried out and he started to run to catch Hinata, to save him. Hinata exclaimed his name again and again. Kageyama felt the sweat, the pain in his muscles, but Hinata got further and further from him caged by the shadow.

“…yama!”

Kageyama gritted his teeth and tried harder.

“Kageyama!”

Kageyama squeezed his eyes closed, then he opened them. It was dark indeed, but he was laying in his bed, not standing on the empty, infinite court, soaked in cold sweat and Hinata bent over him. He was worried obviously, his shiny toffee-eyes rested on Kageyama’s face. He still had his hands on the setter’s shoulders as he had been shaking him a second ago to wake him up. Kageyama could feel the hammering of his heart from the nightmare.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked. His tone was low, but clear.

“Yeah,” Kageyama mumbled back. “Did I wake you up?” He felt a little guilty. Since he and Hinata was a set, since they were partners, since he knew Hinata was, is and will be always on his side, he didn’t have any nightmares.

Hinata pulled away and he sat up. “You kept yelling my name,” he said. Kageyama blushed and he placed his arm in front of his face to hide his cheeks pretending he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Sorry.”

Hinata shook his head. “It’s okay. Did you have a bad dream?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama moved his arm to peek at Hinata. “I dreamt you were taken away from me,” he said softly.

“Nonsense!” Hinata yelled. “There’s no way you could get rid of me,” he said and he grinned at Kageyama. That made the setter smile and he just nodded. Hinata giggled, then he attacked Kageyama by jumping on him. He wrapped his limbs around the taller boy and he snuggled to him. “I will be always with you,” he said. (Promised?)

“Get off.”

Hinata shook his head violently, his locks brushed Kageyama’s neck and face. That felt nice. “Never!” he chuckled. Kageyama sighed, then he shifted to get a more comfortable position and he placed an arm around Hinata’s think waist. (Kind of possessively. Hinata was his, and everyone do it better if they acknowledge it.) He remembered when they had the first sleepover, he remembered when Hinata first sneaked into his futon, when into his bed. But he didn’t remember the first time he didn’t mind any of that. Hinata cuddled in his sleep and Kageyama didn’t mind that either.

“Maybe I should have give you a goodnight-kiss,” Hinata was wondering. Kageyama tensed. “Do you want one now? Against nightmares.”

“No,” Kageyama answered, voice chocked.

“When I was small, my Mom usually gave one to me,” Hinata went on. “Are you sure you don’t want one?”

Kageyama felt his cheeks warmed up and his heart started to beat faster and he was afraid Hinata could feel that too. He gulped.

“Fine. I want it.”

Hinata beamed and he pushed himself away just to lean over Kageyama. He kept looking into those bright toffee-like eyes, and in the end he had to close his. And in the next second he felt something soft and warm against his lips. He opened his eyes immediately and he found himself in front of Hinata’s red face, still so freaking, uncomfortably close.

“What was that?” he managed to moan finally.

“A k-kiss,” Hinata mumbled. “A goodnight-kiss.”

Kageyama thought he will get one on his cheek. But to be honest, he really liked to have on his lips. He couldn’t believe he was doing it, but he slowly lifted an arm and he placed a hand gently on Hinata’s face, cupping his cheek.

“Give me another one. Just to be sure.”

Hinata nodded, then he bent down to kiss Kageyama on his lips again.

It was warm and soft this time as well, and all Kageyama could think is more. He didn’t know he wanted this so bad, he didn’t know this feels so good. He pressed his lips to Hinata’s, thinking that’s what ‘kissing back’ means. Hinata didn’t try to pull away. Kageyama opened his mouth and he carefully, teasingly licked Hinata’s lower lip. That was the point where Hinata whimpered. For a second, Kageyama had no idea what to do. Should he pull away because Hinata didn’t like it? Or should he keep going because Hinata likes it? Then Hinata deepened the kiss. Their tongues met, slid against each other. It was way more wet than Kageyama imagined a kiss would be, but it wasn’t bad. (And the second kiss was way more better. The umpteenth was even more better and incredible and Kageyama couldn’t imagine there’s such thing as enough of kissing Hinata.)

“Y-You were okay with this?” he asked after they parted. Both of them were out of air a little.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Hinata raised his eyebrows.

“It didn’t gross you out?”

“Of course not! Wait!” Hinata leant closer. “It grossed you out?”

“No, dumbass! If it had been gross I would have stopped! It felt good!”

Hinata smiled. “Yeah. It felt good. It made me feel gwaaa and hnnn,” he explained, then he grinned happily and a little goofy at Kageyama. He sighed softly, then he laid down and snuggled to the setter to hide his blush. “That was my first kiss,” he whispered. Kageyama pulled him closer and cuddled him.

“Then it’s a draw,” Kageyama mumbled. His face was bright red and he was glad Hinata couldn’t see him.

It took a few seconds while Hinata got the meaning of the setter’s words. Then he grinned happily from ear to ear.

“Good night, Kageyama.”

“Good night, dumbass.”

(Starting since then when they had sleepovers, Kageyama got a few goodnight-kisses. Later they kissed when their ways parted heading home. Then on the mornings. Then after practice.

A few weeks later Kageyama asked Hinata to go out with him. Hinata frowned saying he thought they were already dating.

“What made you think that, dumbass?”

“The lot of sleepovers, studying together, kissing, hugging anf more kissing,” Hinata explained, and Kageyama blushed.

“Oh.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for the typos!


End file.
